The Great Diferences: Gods of Gravity Falls
by ImperialStar
Summary: decisions are the fundamental basis of all creation, everything that has been, everything that was and everything that could or never will be. the right man in the right place can change everything with the right deciones. either to save ... or to destroy. Whatever it is, one thing is clear: take off your path or your annihilation will be spectacular. Reboot The Great Difference.
1. Prologe

To know what they say and how they say it, here is a small guide:

-I wonder if I have enough mushrooms and toads to carry out this chaos- to speak normal

 _(I wish I did not have to read your perverted thoughts)_ speak through the mind

 **-because you should stop putting yourself where they do not call you-** own thoughts

 ** _/Change of scene/_**

I will only do this once and only once here and once in my profile.

Disclamer: only what belongs to me and my original created by my situations, characters and others belongs to me. The one that does not do it rest does not make it simple.

Foreword

In some unknown place, a mysterious being looked at different shapes made of light and energy, squares and the occasional circle made of lights, and if one looked carefully he could appreciate that within each of them different events could be visualized that said being observe

You could not see anything of the appearance of this being apparently humanoid was surrounded by darkness and light, but both, instead of revealing their appearance, were deforming completely because instead of light to turn to darkness or This last one the opacara happened something different, both were very strong; the light shone as brightly as a star and the darkness was very deep and dense, both distributed in such a way that, although it did not give a clear form of this being, if it was sufficiently ordered to give a humanoid form.

Another thing to note is that both behaved in an ethereal way like fire and also, dancing around them, there were several veins of energy as if there were music that only these veins of energy could hear, they were of multiple colors and varied from size becoming as thin as a pencil or as thick as a football, the other detail to highlight were what is supposed to be his eyes. They were what looked like two orbs that shone bright white and around them flashed a wake of pure multi-colored energy with the appearance of a flame, but did not flash in all directions as this plasma flame was going back and to the sides of his "face", and in his arms were made of a covered darkness when he reached the middle of his forearms with a solid golden light, and covered with multicolored plasma.

Summing up the appearance of this being was a vaguely humanoid figure wrapped in a great flame of darkness and light with multicolored ribbons of various sizes cheering around the flame.

During many eons this one kept observing these pictures that in fact when seeing them of more close one one realizes they were windows with which others were visualized.

some realities being variations or even completely different versions of the same universe and in others completely different universes were seen and sometimes they could see how they intermingled one or more realities with others, although rarely did the original universes interact as it was millions of times more common to see alternative versions of them.

This was the multiverse and the being kept doing the same for many years observing the events that took place before him, the being itself was not anything special there were many like him but not in the same way as him.

For years I observe and observe only that, just visualize, just limited to see despite its great capacity and power only limited to see the different events that took place in front of it. Very diverse events that went from repulsive and almost unspeakable that were capases of at best confusing and at worst destroying the sanity of the one who observed them or worse lived if he was not prepared to face such events and in other situations so fantastic so beautiful so beautiful that in countless times they were the best and sometimes the only reason that had or was needed to go through the horrible, other times were so strange and illogical events that simply and plainly had no answer to feel and many Sometimes events occurred that interspersed all of the above in a very exciting amalgam of different events.

But as he passed his seemingly infinite eons in observation and constant gathering of information, so did different emotions as different as the events he saw unfold. And as time passed more and more and more began to notice something, a "pattern" to say in some way that was repeated constantly, which produced a feeling that was becoming more and more and stronger in these last, a Status Quo that is maintained in all multiverses and realities that no matter how different they were from each other, and coupled with other feelings and emotions and was:

Disgust.

And to use was word is to use a very large euphemism.

Anyone would ask exactly why, a being of honeys of millions of years to have many problems, what would be one that provokes even such a feeling ?, but would not understand without patience or observation.

In one was an island girl who was embarking on a journey through the waters of the world ready to face different monsters and even enter the kingdom of the same in order to save his people.

In another I saw one of the many worlds in which there are anthropomorphic animals and that like many, these animals behaved in one way or another as humans, but this in particular had an uneven type pair, consisting of a rabbit whose goal in life was to be a policeman and to make his world better, the other one was a fox who, although he is a swindler, is not a bad person. Together they managed to solve what at first was believed that there were only multiple missing animals and win their admiration, although he felt bad for the sheep and although he understands it does not justify what she did but being honest he hoped he could redeem himself and have a better future .

In another I observe the events in one of the many universe in which human civilization managed to develop the space age, in this particular saw how humanity faced in its sector a three-band war, facing a very advanced Psionic alien race that could manipulate time-space at will and a swarm of creatures that were sweeping and killing everything and everyone in its path, all while a civil war between themselves in which a Confederate Marshall confronted a corrupting dictator for betraying the woman that he loved, and to think that almost everything that happened in this sector from beginning to end turns or is provoked in one way or another by the love that the boy and the girl have. Although everything for the moment to come out well would see how long everything.

The following showed a human race that had gone through the rebellion of artificial intelligence, I had seen it countless times but this time it was very different for various reasons, one of which was that humanity to survive created a group of what was could call super humans uniting their technologies, which managed not only to win the war against the machines, but also managed to make peace with them and humans, a peace that now with the absence of their vigilance is threatened by corrupt groups and extremists on both sides. Wait until things can improve soon but know that the improvement will only come after a new great conflict.

Seeing other different realities saw other wars that decided the fate of not only one civilization but many others, this had a level of technological advance less than many of the previous views, hardly reached the iron age as qualified by humans , but they had two things: magic and a colossal conviction that did not diminish as the threat to their world became stronger, but on the contrary that increased and they would not surrender until achieving their goal of achieving peace and freedom to their peoples, fighting with honor and courage for it, to forge a better tomorrow, may not have advanced technology as in the others but were not less motivated to fight to the end for their goal and earning the admiration and respect of the being that Observe in the process.

The threat itself varies from the universe as well as those who seek to live in one the threat was a being from a mixture of races Ainur and Maiar, who had been corrupted, become the greatest Lord of the darkness of his world caused many disasters to believe that you could never get to achieve peace and prosperity no matter how hard they tried, their power and malice were such that even in death this evil being in which he had been converted continued to bring misfortune and sow fear in the civilizations of his world, in the end he created an evil artifact of great power , whose evil influence drove greed to those who possessed it and envy for those who possessed it to those who did not. Humans, elves and other races came together to fight him, leaving aside their differences

In the other he saw a titan whose job was to keep the peace of the peoples under his care but losing hope, he believed that such peace could never come and that his work was absurd and useless, he decided to free the demons and monsters that all his life was enclosed, and turned into an almost unstoppable army that annihilated one world after another, for centuries he and his army had no rival or anything to stop them, that was until the arrival in a world which no matter how much they tried or in what way, in the end this world has resisted and repelled again and again and again, each one making the inhabitants of this world whose only desire is to live in peace stronger with each invasion, the mysterious character knows that still There is still a long way to go before this is over.

The last in its category was in which the greatest war of its kind had developed and ended in a surprisingly catastrophic manner, a world invaded and besieged by a few evil demonic deities which only existed for and to cause all kinds of misfortunes and miseries, even though several of them stood out above the others, were the main causes of the war that consumed this world. Fighting not only against everything related to order but against themselves, they called it The Great Game. One of which they got tired and decided to clean the board with fire and blood, it was the end of time for that old world now the world it was, in the end a lot was answered, the biggest questions answered many in an incredible way, others of way they already saw themselves coming, but in the end everything ended with the almost absolute destruction of said world, The mysterious character seeing this knew perfectly that this was not the end of all things, only the end of an era and the start of a new one Especially because in the end he saw a man hold on to the only light left of that world.

And so it continued to spread, relentlessly observing different universes and multiverses, one after the other being different while simultaneously similar to each other.

But in recent times a particular group of universes and multiverses called his attention in a very powerful way, more than anyone else had.

One of those was about the adventures lived by a pair of twins called Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines in a town in Oregon called Gravity falls, which was a kind of nest and magnet of all kinds of supernatural things and mysteries, which ranged from simple fantastic creatures to evil beings with the power tomold the reality at will, and each defeated when they made the mistake of messing with his family, but it was not with the help of Stanlee Pines his great uncle who managed to overcome the greatest threat of all. Bill Cipher when this being unleashed on Gravity Fall an event known as the Weirdmagedon, Stanlee Pines with the help of his twin brother Stanford Pines managed to trick the all powerful one-eyed demon into entering the head of Stan instead of the of Ford, and he sacrificed himself, letting him erase the memories of his whole life, of who he was and of course of the people he loved, erasing Bill in the process and apparently destroying him forever, it was good to know that in the end, The Grukle Stan managed to recover his memories thanks to the help of the people he loves and if that demon returned, there were not only several questions to answer, but also many things did not end as well, such as the fact that Dipper sacrificed his dream of being a paranormal investigator only by the egoistic desire of his twin sister, who being co-dependent on him did not want to separate from him and not that he separated from her, but for the rest things came out very well for all not only the twins and their family, if not all Gravity Falls, perhaps in the not so distant future see more transcendental events occur in this universe, but at the moment things are calm.

Another to be highlighted was a universe in whose version of the earth inhabited a hybrid between a human being and an alenigena species called Gems, called Steven Universe a boy who like many of the highlights was the very incarnation of the Goodness and sweetness, one of the perfect examples of humanity, his mercy goes hand in hand with his love of life, raised by his father Greg Universe a former aspiring rock star and a group charged with protecting the earth called The Crystal Gems, made up of Garnet a fusion created by love, which is the current leader of the group, Pearl a gem dedicated to its duty to protect not only the earth but its own, Amethyst the second most recent member of the group. and finally the Own Steven Universe which is the son of Rose Quartz the creator of the Crystal Gems, whose original purpose was to rebel against the leaders of their world of origin: The Diamond Authority, which were the matriarchs of the entire empire gem, which upon reaching a planet extracted all the resources to be able to create more gems in addition to other things, but in doing this they killed the planet and therefore the inhabitants of it, but when they arrived on the planet earth, Rose saw the beauty of the planet and its inhabitants Humans and could not allow the empire to destroy that, so it revolted and apparently destroyed one of the diamonds in the process, Pink Diamond the leader of the court to which the Rose Quartz itself belonged, or at least it seems that it did, because of many recent events the entity observed that there were many questions that needed answers, which would only get if he continued to observe because these events cient, to elucidated that things are far from being only what it seems.

Steven goes to great lengths to withstand a load that should not have been his in the first place.

The legacy of his mother although it is something beautiful also has very heavy things and he is only a child, an extraordinary child but a child, if he does not learn how to lose weight he ends up crushing him and his family.

The following one could be said that it was the least fantastic of the list, there was no magic or extraterrestrial (or at least not as in the previous named) but that did not prevent that by itself and for being simple it was less interesting, in this universe or rather multiverse, the life of an 11-year-old boy named Lincoln Loud was developed, in which he saw his day to day with his 10 sisters and their names were: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr. , Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily.

if a huge number of girls and each of different ages and personalities even more different from each other, leaving him as the son of the middle.

he was a strange mixture of someone common with someone extraordinary and his life could be defined that way too, although more like the second option, he cared about making his sisters happy at the cost of many times his own happiness or health, also known as "the man with a plan" since he always has an idea or a scheme for the day, ideas that usually do not usually go out as he wants, since he has to sacrifice his plans for someone else (almost always his sisters or his parents) is happy or because everything went wrong, he always sees him struggling to make everyone around him happy, helping in everything that is possible, even though his life has been very unfair to him since every time he had to suffer, but for his little mistakes and being unjustly rewarded, the greatest example of this was an infamous episode in his life story, in which his only wish was to have a little more time for him since, as such a big family that was something very difficult to obtain and even more when his sisters always need something from him, so he had a rather unusual idea and was spreading a rumor that he had bad luck, and decided to use the most superstitious sister to achieve it, the athlete of the Lynn family jr.

And it worked but at the same time from there everything went downhill, the rumor spread throughout the family and that only worsened everything, to sum it up he had to sleep in the yard in the house of his dog Charles, sold all his belongings They believed that their bad luck was contagious and their things were infected with bad luck, then the thing was more the boy tube than being forced to wear a squirrel costume because his family believed that the suit when wearing Lincoln, brought good luck, the mysterious observer had seen this kind of situations in many, many times, someone towards something medium or minimally bad or selfish and the universe that he inhabited conspired against him, or at least he put it because of 10 times he had passed this type of things 9 times the reason why the subject was punished was because for once he wanted to be just a little selfish, and the only brother Loud entered one of the 9, he expected the typical thing to happen and his family It was an account of what they were doing and how badly Lincoln was having a bad time and reconsidering, that they did the typical things and made up for it by recovering their things or buying new ones, and ending everything with a family hug. But no, that did not happen, they finished it all using the boy as an amulet of good fortune, they decided to see him as an object and not as a sapient being who loved them and since he has use of reason done everything possible to help them and to make them happy, sincerely the mysterious being did not know how to feel beyond the indignation that was accompanied by the confusion, confusion that possessed by the actions of some parents, that does not do soOne week after the event he said that they would never abandon one of their sons, they would have a great future as politicians like that, but our mysterious subject knows that they really love all their children and that in reality they are just a little idiots, I have seen many people justify things by saying that they looked for it because they were telling a lie, for sure they are the same people that should seem to beat them brutally, a child until they bleed only because they did something mischievous, or also those who they think it's an excellent punishment, that a pregnant teen should keep that child and not abort it despite having no way of keeping that child, that's too much punishment for a mistake that anyone makes at his age!

But from very far the last of his list, was larger, older, violent, complex and hopeless of all the universes, was one in which the entire Milky Way was involved in a colossal war, bloodthirsty, cruel and terrible that never I had seen, a war whose origin goes back a long time, millions of years ago.

In this particular galaxy everything develops 40,000 in the calendar of humanity, an era in which the galaxy is plagued by death, ruin and absolute misery, humanity is being attacked from all fronts by different threats from one side to the other. other,

Whoever comes to this galaxy is living in the darkest time of humanity, in this universe and one of the darkest realities of the infinite multiverse.

Forget all the power and advancement of technology, because you will never again learn this knowledge, seek refuge under the shadow of The God-Emperor to save your soul.

For in the dark and distant millennium 41 of humanity there is only war and the laughter of the thirsty gods.

These universes in particular were

If there was something that all these universes always had in how it is that if not matter how or when, or what deities or laws governed these realities, always sought to respect the laws of nature and not mess with it more than strictly necessary, unless it is a god's plan to change something.

Starting from this law came:

That traditions and cultures should always be above everything even if it is not logical.

That death is in the end the destiny of everything.

That you should never play at being god.

That was something that this mysterious being admired a lot of mortals was the conviction with which they defended this idea.

And that he abhorred completely with his whole being.

They did not understand that the nature of nature itself is constant change and that it occurs mostly without benefit to the living beings in their majority.

They thought that if they altered it, they would be committing an atrocious sin and did not realize that this idea was by far something very harmful because they would not only prevent nature from following its course, but also deprive nature, and those who are your children, with your intelligence of better options to continue your infinite path of change in a better for the gods ... it is assumed that a mere mortal would never fully understand a god, except for being divine beings, all powerful and immortal.

It is logical to know why they and only they must decide the fate of the cosmos

The gods have a great plan

God knows why he does what he does

A mortal never! He must play at being god, only they can alter things like the course of nature, whether external; the one that surrounds them or their own; the one that composes them, after

everything if they wanted them to do that would have given them that power and knowledge from the beginning.

This has always been and will continue to be so.

Forever and ever.

Amen.

A tremor shook the place, was light and did not last more than a couple of seconds but that was enough to make it noticeable.

The mysterious being noticed and closed his eyes, I reflect this once more and mesclo with the knowledge acquired from their "countless" years of existence, a knowledge acquired after years and years of observing a myriad of universes, multiverses, hyperverses and others states of reality and more. both new and the same but alternate, in which another option was taken.

I reflect and reflect again and again and again for what I sure was.

But after so much thinking I come to a conclusion.

A conclusion that came with far less information than he thought he needed.

-Eta getting worse, I've been in the shadows for a long time but it's time to act- I say the mysterious being with a voice a bit difficult to define since it sounded deep, soft and somewhat hoarse, being accompanied by a powerful ethereal echo.

-But how? What can I do to begin? I do not have the amount of influence or power to carry out the plan, "he said to himself with doubt about how he could carry out his mission, which by his words seemed to be very large.

-at some point and somehow I have to start, but the question is how and where ...- the being stopped mid-sentence and looked around and fixed his eyes on those screens.

He made a gesture with his arm and all the screens surrounded him more closely.

I knew it perfectly, that whatever it was that I did, now it would not be very relevant or important to make a significant shine in the whole of the whole Creation, hardly if the adjacent adjacencies would hardly notice it.

But it always happens at the beginning of almost everything, and I would find a way to start.

And there he did; He realized what he should do by fixing his eyes on a particular set of universes.

-It is time to change multiple and permanent to The Long War, it is time for The Hammer of War hit in other ways-

He said being with a very powerful determination those words full of a very great meaning.

A meaning so great that it is capable of encompassing multiple universes.

-Universes, Multiverses, Hyperverses and other states of realities is the hour! - He said by boosting his voice with that determination.

-The time you know the power of The Creation and The Primordial Void! -

It ended the being while the gears of a great plan began to move and not one, not two, if not multiple destinations would change irrevocably and drastically.

The Great Change was about to begin.

 _ **Hello comrades of this page here I am myself ImperiusStar (formerly Imperialwar) I have decided to stop being just a reader and get out of my laziness and start doing something of my own and I have brought all of you what is my first fanfic to be this combination so strange made from stories from two different universes. The fun and familiar story called Gravity Falls with the epic franchise history of Warhammer 40,000 will see how much I can put to give variety**_

 _ **Leave your comments saying that you like my story and please say what you think and if there is any suggestion from you I would love to read it either advice or a blunder that I have not noticed everything will be especially welcome because that It is our addiction.**_


	2. Desicions

**Chapter 1: Decisions**

Everything is just, hab í a lost hab í an lost, all mankind had lost to Bill í to Cipher and Weirdmaggedon.

Dipper really tried, I look from all angles and possible ways to an answer, a solution or na ñ to be out of this but found nothing.

Bill destruyo newspapers, convirti or a Ford into a statue and disappeared or and remove anything and anyone who resisted his power, small ñ resistance of CABA ñ to the mystery was not enough to defeat him and his friends, after that came the worst: destroy the barrier that the IMPED í and yours could spread throughout the world, was there where everything changed for the worse.

Bill saw his annoying persistence occurred to him or a twisted idea, one that only a twisted like í could be to him could happen.

"Pino friend, I admire í to if you were not a pain in my ass , " Bill said as he levitated with his magic and semi crushed his power and continued "I propose something that you will surely love." He said as he took every being that lived in Gravity Falls and made them appear in one place.

Dipper did not answer for two reasons, the first is that he had nothing to say and the second is that he had both a huge fear, and curiosity to know that I wanted to propose Bill to him.

I take all the people who cared about his family, friends and others, and METI or all within a sphere, its t í or grandparent Stanlee, her twin Mable, his friend Soos, tambry, Candy, Grenda, Pacifica , and the rest of the villagers.

All together with the inhabitants of Gravity Falls were trapped inside that sphere.

It was a gigantic sphere that contained í Whatever Graviti Falls, or rather a copy because the causes I was destroyed completely, the sphere is enveloped orwith m MULTIPLEMETHODS chain and then a chain smaller ñ as shot toward Dipper and they wrapped in their torso.

" What does this Cipher mean ?!" I wonder among massively annoying and incr é dulo the young.

Bill just laughed a bit before explaining "` esto` Pino is the game I want to play with you, you will see within that sphere all is peace and tranquility, my Weirdmaggedon not affect the people who are to n's inside. " He paused in his explanation or n as he leaned a little closer Dipper and dec í to "until you let us your"

"! What?" Dipper wonder now outraged, shocked and extremely mind confused by this "game"

"Really, you and yours have been a thorn in my side for quite some time, so I want to see them suffer, but especially to you, and one of the things that most makes me ilusi or n is seen as staying after destroyed your sanity, and just imagine the face of three meters will put your family and friends to see how sticking kills me laugh, "he paused while SR.I a little and a tear coming out of wiping your ú nico eye "and also Appen want to see as I that I propose a deal: this area is completely free from all horror and destruction or n, so that all who live in it will keep to be safe from me and my friend, but this area is tied to your determination or n, if for one second can no longer endure all the pain and suffering that Weirdmaggedon, then exploded and everyone you love be to n toys of my friends, what do you say ? " while í ended extend his hand covered by a blue flame to Dipper.

Dipper was unsure whether í Bill will keep his word, or if the mind of this being not up to something even worse than that pod í to see with the naked eye, but there was no other option or n.

"I accept," said the young man, shaking his hand with Dipper's.

Dipper was forced to watch as the world was twisted a thousand times by the ruling and destructive madness that Bill Cipher brought a dif horror í easy to witness and even more to live, gore was enough to drown eg é armies, both richly metaphorical or literal as that happened more than once.

To begin with Bill made him immortal, but this was not for any noble and good cause, in fact it was something bad, very bad, terribly bad. Bill quer í to see destroyed mentally, not f i basically, and Weirdmaggedon and his friends were too dangerous to survive on their own, like a child ñ or contrived gives greater resistance to a toy which wants break, but not immediately.

Dipper pod í to go where they want as infinitely stretched chain, or to shrink the sphere and taking with one hand, but that was good ú nico of the situation.

He was forced to watch the first row as the world was devastated by the infernal madness that Bill and his man i Acos triggered either by demons dragged him to a particular scenario or let him wander the saw self - employed as the Weirdmaggedon destroyed his world and the people who inhabited it.

ñ passed it to you for many, many that no longer counted them and found herself or with many survivors of this apocalypse of madness as well as many abominable monsters.

Dipper to be immortal could kill or slow down as monster, demon and abomination or n would find on the road, d to Ndole time to escape the survivors, and itwas through this that I brought together survivors apoco to create a complete community.

because the laws of f í music and l or logic is being desecrated but not power, without Vaseline, this new and abominable world was the cradle of some of the most rid í particles, sick, bizarre, twisted and crazy ways to die.

the worst of all was the food, and not because it was intoxicated or something similar, but because many monsters camouflaged themselves as tasty food, in this way they went even more unnoticed and gave the most tragic deaths, as when Dipper saw as a child com í ñ or a n taz or flaked cereal chocolate, so that after the flakes prove to be a like creatures cockroaches that ate inside out.

Or that Dipper was the worst: that of Hason family consisting of a father and a mother, a child ñ oy one nor ñ to 4 ng years of age, the parent hab í to achieved some waffles in ruins abandoned Dipper next to it ñ ora is Dispon í an to prepare and in an unguarded moment the Waffles were not, Dipper came out of the room or n to look for , and when the Met or saw as the waffle him hab í an out eyes, teeth, a long, thin legs ara ñ a and a long tail like bone, and these same waffle devoured the heads of each of the complete Hason family members, and it was not r to ask, he could hear the cries of despair or ny pain wing once sees í squirming desperately hitting floor, walls and dem s to quit to rselos without ning u n e success, even Dipper could remove them , so they did not more remedy than killing those who were not dead in case.

death family Hanson was for the quiz to s one of the deaths that most affected him, mainly because it was they who first survivors who not only treated him as a mimbro of his family, but because they were the first who did not see as a monster for his immortality and being enveloped by energy chains aa í a sphere that contained an entire people inside.

but all good things had to end, and the death of the family was only before the room of what was to come.

it turns out that Bill knew from the beginning of their community survivors, and was using a Dipper as a bait to gather as survivor possible, so that your man iAcos could have fun mat to ndolos in the most horrible way frete his eyes, but Bill proposed something to him: if Dipper gave the inhabitants of the sphere to him and his people to have fun, then he would not have to see the survivors die.

Dipper refused or flatly that mainly conoc í to like this kind of creature talked and thought it was obvious queno having to "see" would mean that would tear your eyes or leave í an blind otherwise, so both sphere as an í die of community.

by refusing Dipper was forced to watch ringside as that community, which came to consider a second famila, died in the most horrible at the hands of peanutBill Ticos way.

But despite that it devastated him morally, Dipper not rindi or never.

plus I managed to discover something very interesting about the area: the pod í to get the souls of the dead within the sphere, and without any u n negative for those who were in effect, so not only prepared to help all survivors I could, but collect as many souls as possible, as long as they were not evil.

S Quiz to the Cipher himself knew it or not, but violence only begets violence, or in this case, chaos creates chaos, or rather

the Raromaggedo made a da lis awful the world, making it a putrid sore death, violence, deception ñ or depravaci or ny despair or n without restraint, and the stench of that putrefacci or n attracted if that knew to guests unwanted by Bill your party guests who slipped by one cries in reality, a griata in the fabric of existence that withduc í aa another universe, one twisted by war and the killing itself to not only higher than Weirdmaggedon, but on a larger scale.

even ctica scale gal, and all the fault of those guests who Cipher did not want to let your party.

more than anything pro that these guests were known as: The Gods of Chaos.

Nurgle; father of plagues, diseases, despair and death.

Khorne; is ñ or the skull, blood, violence, killing, wars.

Tzeencht; the architect of fate, the great trickster god patr or n of lies, subterfuge and deception ñ os.

and finally the youngest of all

Slaanesh; princess of pleasure, exosos, depravity and hedonism, despite being the youngest of the four, her power is not even less than her "brothers".

these four constantly est to n fighting each other by the absolute control of the entire galaxy, each Trav é s of his ex é armies of hundreds of thousands of millions of followers in the material plane, eg é armies of demons in Astral plane seek to eliminate each other.

Dipper managed to learn something about them r t z of their "meetings" with his hosts, but because the vast greater í to lie, could not know that much is tosee í doctor about them, but it seems that there are 4 things, besides looking as truthful, I also have in com e n u n.

1) They do not like sharing power or being under another.

2) as every god, worship places under the rule of misery and despair or n because the misery is only being mortals accept their "help" in exchange for the mor doctor and insignificant price of their souls, d to ndoles what they want but taking away everything else to s, including what an quer í.

3) hate completely anything having to do the u single enemy you have in com ú n aran anything to see Him, his family and his world being destroyed, a being who Dipper only known by the name of "the anathema, "and their home is none other than the earth itself.

4) that all the demons, or at least those who work for any of the four Chaos Gods, are fragments of their god.

that last made him wonder where he was, and if he was against the demons, he did not help him and his people.

and land subject to Weirdmaggedon is the perfect prize, u only problem was that Bill and Cipher and yours do not deliver í an earth or ning u n another planet in the universe, let alone submit í an under his command alone because they said so, so it ended by unleashing a monstrous war among the five for the jackpot that would be the planet itself.

and the end does not carry everything to a single point, the point at which the war had reached its í a more monstrous and terrible point, one that hadsucceeded í to annihilate humanity to extinction or n almost final.

Dipper to this point had seen more horrors to í and atrocities than any other living being, the desire to give up and throw it all away for the pain and suffering ended once and for all.

But he did not give í to, maybe to this point has no sense to keep fighting, because what u only thing left of humanity was kept within the sphere l guarded, but not only did not give í aa Bill or ning u n other being omnipotently pleased to see evil surrender, and if u only thing left of humanity would fall to the har ístanding.

demons tortured so f í music and mind over and over again every time they caught him, Sol I spend months under the "care" of the demon Nurgle, Tzeencht, Khorne or Slaanesh before escaping, each equal or worse than the previous one , was thrilled even more when they learned of the failure alone is not pod íto die in their hands, but no pod í to defend itself and lasted being tortured a long period of time until he managed to escape.

although at first when they found him, his main goal was the sphere for souls within them, but when he could not break and enter, and were I an desistfrom Dipper, the thing that relieved him a little.

Bill decided or share your toy with the other gods and demon, let them play with his toy to see how last í to, but seeing that not romp í to decided or take one last has up his sleeve to secure the har í to break once and for all.

One day, Dipper ended up finding something that crey or may return í aa see the rest of his immortal life, one day, hid é ndose of the various aberrations that plagued the earth, I end up running into a set of t u neles SUBWAY Neos located beneath the ruins of a city, where I ended up finding another group of human survivors who decided to entrench underground.

But the biggest surprise was when he knew who was leading the group.

The first time your eyes saw what I pod í to believe, crey or it was another illusion or n by one of the demons of Tzeencht as usual, but because of their previous experiences dealing with them achievement, realize that that was not the case.

Who led that group was not another person Wendy Corduroy.

She had led a powerful í a resistance that fought for many years against the demons ñ.

Although his first meeting or n had fewer kisses and hugs and more bullets, shotguns, grenades and every weapon of any kind pod í to be, more than anything because none pod í to believe that the other was still alive and was not a demon or monster in disguise.

after that check managed Dipper Dipper was Wendy and Wendy was not able to kill each other, tears and hugs and "forgiveness or n for trying to kill with extreme violence" was swift.

but before Dipper might wonder how Wendy Segu í to alive and was not in the field, things he wanted to know with extreme urgency, there was nothing but pod í to wait and gladly har í his wish come true.

Bill and his men came to its location or n, Dipper had forgotten completely that this evil dorito the pod í to track down anywhere, but this time he and his lineage did not come alone, Demons Over each of the four gods, leading a huge army each had an í come next to him.

Wendy although the group was organized and fought fiercely, ended up falling anyway, no hab í ú n ning to another result for a battle so inhumanly unilateral.

in the end only two remained hab í an Dipper and Wendy and Bill Cipher use the last card he had left to break a Dipper.

Bill had caught Wendy with her magic, Dipper looked just like despair or n and the woman he loved was surrounded by hordes of s to doctors, twisted immortal and powerful beings.

ask him to let her go will not have to ning í ú n sense, as you depart from it, some of the demons of chaos í to kill or something even worse, and devour his soul í.

"Good Pino, I have to admit that not only me surprised, but you have exceeded my expectations, as i have a that- treatment" but before proceeding was interrupted by one of the greatest demons of the blood god.

I dance with a monstrous rage. and a voice that seemed like the cross of a lion roaring and the roar of a storm, that being.

"Hey friend have patience all here t want that as much as you!" I refute Bill to that being who seemed í totally ready to tear him apart. then the conversation or n with Dipper is resumed.

"As I was saying Pino, I'm impressed, you've come farther than you get to thinking and is as obvious as that water is wet you feel something for this girl here i" ñ alo Bill to Wendy's how he was floating within a sphere of energ y "so I propose something, if I give this area not only let you go safely, but both you and she could to n join me and my friends as one of ours "This left quite impressed both, Bill continued.

"IP and nsalo not only could to s have all the power you want, not only will become immortal, not only could to s torce reality to your will and be part of a party not last, but it har to s next of the wing woman you love! " Bill while creating ad im to genes that showed you how serious it all.

"All you have to do is give us that insignificant sphere and that's it"

Dipper not answer or immediately, the situation or n in general was even more unreal than what he was accustomed, he sent í very tired of everything, all the death, all the pain, all the agon í a, whole pain, suffering and horror that had to witness since we started or the Weirdmaggedon, and this offer sounded extremely tempting mind.

Miro sphere in her hand, her pink glow was reflected in his eyes, hab í to used to carry shrunken, and ponder the situation or better n, the power of a god with the person he loves, have the power to put whole galaxies on your knees, riches, pleasures and more infinitely more, everything sounded tempting, extremely tempting ...

And big, something very, very. very large, and because of the greatness of that generous offer, a question reigned in his mind.

but I knew that among all those around him only hab í a person who sincerely responsderia. if only because he can not help it.

Kairos The Fate-Weaver, vizier of tzeencht.

This was one of the greatest demons of Tzeentch a is ñ or Change beings with the appearance of huge p to jaros blue humanoids are blue plumage and long necks, most í to Sol i take t u niques yhechiseros and one to b ass.

Kairos was a fairly spice since, unlike all other ores were ñ Change, had two heads.

One head looks to the past and another sees into the future.

Dec í always head to the truth and the other always ment y.

For Dipper know which was which was not a difficult task from the first day I to met him or indeed of all living things around him, to exception or n Wendy, was the ú nico with which Í could to say that he was "good". If he ignored the fact that all the time Kairos is trying to kill him (without é success) and tortur toNdolo traps, visions, illusions and deceiving ñ os to madden (again, without é success), but in turn was which more information or í n see Dica and gave false.

so I already knew who and who to ask.

"Kairos I have a question, why is this sphere so important to you?" Dipper lifted her to see her, calling not only ATTENTION senior demon, who sees í the sphere in question or n with a massive and inter hungry é s, but also Appen causing curiosity to rest around him .

"It's nothing important" / "is more valuable than you imagine" answered both heads.

"I know that , but why it is important, that makes it so valuable to you?" ask again Dipper a little annoyed normal when talking to one of the demons of Tzeentch thing: if no such question completely specific, accurate and detailed, you will come out to n with any stupidity that does not reach ning u n side.

"That's just a perfectly normal rock, rock insignificant" / "has been collecting the souls with that since it all began or boy, that object you have in your hands contains all the souls of the earth" both heads reported.

A Dipper this news impact, I look at the pink ball in his hands, worse this time not looking at her with curiosity but with a deep fear and awe, Dipper Pine, inadvertently hab í to state ported all this time Mas All to of all souls of the world.

How are they not going to love him? How can they not offer him such power? He has in his hands the souls of all the beings that have ever existed, and they, thanks to the deal with Cipher, can only have it if he voluntarily agrees. to give it to them.

Saw Wendy a moment, since I found her or had no idea how you managed to survive so long, had his suspicions as he did, but did not want t to reach a conclusion or n demented and hasty, but it was obvious to At this point what was the answer and, moreover, what happened was denied.

There was only one way out.

"Bill can talk to Wendy for a moment?" Dipper ask the abomination or n of one eye.

A Bill This caused curiosity, but let him or, after é s all there hab í to ning u n else to which he could escape, so levitated the redhead to Dipper and dropped, hurting her just to have a fun little bit.

Wendy began to speak or "Dipper yo-"

"You made a deal with Bill, what is" the interrupted or the caste ñ o.

the girl was surprised, how did she realize? but she did not ask him to let him speak.

"ú only way that you survived so long is that I say You have not aged a bit since I saw you last time!" Dipper is alo ñ that fact.

"I'm not exactly immortal, Bill said no until we can die ramos é turned to see" Wendy with some regret I said.

"and that, that being your outside the sphere, Bill will use I aa you, women wing master, as u single point D and bil to exploit, to convince me to give to the souls of all beings alive "he paused" and knows that it would work because if I refuse to do so, if I refuse to give it to him, it is very obvious what will happen, torture and / or kill me, and that is something I refuse to see, but I may not avoid, because I knew that would not have í to another exit. "I finished the explanation or n Dipper, surprising not only to Wendy, but all its viewers for its brilliant way to figure it all.

Bill just laughed and applauded or or with great enthusiasm.

"Ha! ha! Ha! Ha! Brilliant! You are definitely brilliant!" I stop laughing and then I ask him.

"Now that you know all that, what do you decide , power and the woman you love , or the insignificant existence of inferior beings?" Bill asked eagerly awaiting decisions í to take the boy.

Dipper PIDI him or Wendy to put his height, and before I could say anything, put both hands on either side of her cheeks and kissed her deeply, grabbedNdola completely off guard.

É s seceded after a few moments of her and then told

"Wendy I love you , and loved you since the first day I to know I could, and there 's just something I want to know without or love me, do you love me serious ?, layers layers serious fall for me?"

Among the kiss and love confession or n, both as sudden as lightning he was confused love not power, but he did not take a genius to know the answer.

"Yes, if har í a" or answered without hesitation.

He expects to see excited ro something, but instead saw or began to fall from her eyes ris years of tears.

Dipper held her as í dec to sobbing "I can not, I can not see you suffer, and there is only one way out to stop it , but I do not want to have to take it, I do not want to have to take this decision or No, I do not want to have to do" the despair or n, to the annoyance of the followers of Tzeentch and delight of the followers of Nurgle, and some others, he filled his voice to no avail.

Wendy did not know that í refer to, no hab í a way out of this, but í to support what was needed.

"Do what you have to do , " I replied the boy or girl, and almost repented or do, it seems that the answer it gives ñ or even more.

Dipper said nothing, just separated from hug, took the redhead ment or ny kiss, this time she corresponded or the kiss and pulled him closer in a big hug, do not know how long they lasted as i, but it was like one lis.

Wendy Sinti or something warming being pushed in her abdomen, and taking into account the height difference and the fact in which part of his anatomy í this close to her abdomen, not him towards dif í cil know it was, but downplayed because she knew it was a reaction or a natural n.

When she finally parted looked down to see the panorama of all i down and when he did not expect what I was seeing.

It was the sphere of the souls, Dipper was hitting her tightly to her abdomen.

the following happened to her and her public step too fast to ask.

Levanto eyes again, and before I could ask what he was doing, or what Dipper r Sinti quickly to hit something against his forehead as how much of what he was.

It was the barrel of a gun.

She did not have time to ration, he did not have time to say anything at all, he did not have time to ask, only to see Dipper's reddened, tear-filled eyes, tears and infinite pain.

Shot, saw the blood and body of his beloved flying an SalI, but his body was already less, I saw his plan it turned out .

As soon as your body callus an I came out blue energy to your body triggered r to rapidly towards the sphere.

His plan was a success é.

Now nothing could í hurt the woman he loved ever.

And after é s that everything was in a deep lake f u nebre silence, demons and monsters of all factions were stunned at what had I an witnessed, none cab íto within his own amazement, especially Bill Cipher and Kairos, the first for never having thought that the boy will have í to have the guts to do such a thing, and the second for not having seen, not even his head he sees the future, this coming.

Everything was silent, and only two sounds were heard.

The first was Dipper releasing the weapon and falling to his knees.

And the second...

" "

The second was a heartrending scream, a scream full of pain, suffering, agony, melancholy, despair and rage as big as the celestial vault, one that can only come from a person who has already lost everything. .

The scream of a man torn apart.

 **To be Continue.**


	3. Notice

Notice.

to all who follow this story I inform you it will be rewritten, I will rewrite it completely, now under the name of "Gravity Falls: The Eternal Gods of Terra" that has already been published.


End file.
